un rêve trop réaliste
by shanatcha
Summary: Théo va pouvoir bien s'amuser dans ses rêves mais est ce vraiment un rêve ?


Rêve un peu trop réaliste

Théo et les autres campaient dans une clairiere, aux abords d'une petite ville qui avait l'air plutôt sympathique et qui se trouvait à une petite heure de marche. Mais la nuit tombait et ils avaient décidé de se reposer un peu avant d'aller en ville pour se détendre le lendemain.

Le paladin s'allonge donc auprès de ses amis mais il avait froid. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la seule source de chaleur qu'il pouvait maintenir près de lui sans que ça la gêne : Bob. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait développé une certaine attirance envers le pyromancien depuis le début de leur aventure. Il le voulait proche de lui et avait tellement envie de le dévorer.

Il soupira avant de prendre le mage dans ses bras. Ce derniers se tourna vers Théo pour le prendre dans ses bras, toujours endormi. Puis il se mit à ronronner quand le paladin lui caressa le crâne en passant ses doigts dans ses long cheveux ondulée. Théo sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cette attitude de chat chez son compagnon. Si seulement il pouvait trouver l'occasion de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

L'inquisiteur s'endormit sur ses pensée sans se douter que son voeu serait bientôt exaucer.

Théo se retrouva dans une grande chambre rouges au draps royaux et au lit impérial. Le dorée et le rouge dominait dans cette pièce et un feu brûlait dans l'âtre pas loin de la. Le paladin s'interrogea sur le lui ou il se trouvait quand il aperçu une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

Bob se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce à lire un livre dans un grand fauteuil en cuir. Il était vêtu de son habituel robe de mage et semblait concentrer sur sa lecture.

"- Bob ?" fit Théo

Le mage sursauta à l'entente de son prénom avant de s'approcher du paladin.

"- je dois rêver…" souffla Bob

Il y avait une lueur qui brillait dans son regard, la même que celle qui brillait dans ceux du paladin. Ils tournèrent d'un seul coup là tête vers le lit qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux avant de se tourner vers l'autre et de sourire.

"- si c'est un rêve…" fit Bob

"- Autant le vivre jusqu'au bout !" finit Théo

Le paladin se jeta sur le mage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce dernier gémit devant tant de passion et d'ardeur. Le paladin ne perdit pas de temps et enleva la robe du mage pendant que ce dernier se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Une passion dévorante les animent et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

*âme sensible s'abstenir*

Théo plongea dans la nuque de Bob et la mordilla, provoquant dr délicieux gémissement de la par du mage. Il sentit une bosse se former dans son caleçon, sa compagne la caressant.

Théo frotta son érections à celle de Bob en un coup de hanche les faisant gémir tout deux.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelque instant et sûre tout de suite ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils n'y avaient plus de retour arrière, plus d'attente, plus de raison et plus de bons sens juste cette passion, cette ardeur qui les brûlait et leur faisait faire des choses folle. Cette flamme dévorante qui les brûlait et les emportait dans un torrent de désirs et de plaisir qui ne semblait plus finir. Cette bestialité, cette douce violence qui les comblait, les complétait, les unissait pour une nuit.

Ils étaient tellement pris par leur passion intense, ils ne se rendirent pas compte de ceux qui observaient cela sans un bruit dans un coin, de ceux qui étaient témoin de ce péché de chair, de cette luxure et de cet interdit.

Le lendemain matin, Bob se réveilla le premier dans les bras de Théo. Ce n'était pas nouveau même si il aimerait bien savoir ce qui poussait son paladin à le prendre dans ses bras dans son sommeil.

Oui, son paladin. Même si ce dernier n'était pas au courant qu'il lui appartenait. Techniquement.

Il avait les sentiments donc c'était le principal non ? Bob soupira. Il ne trompait personne.

"- Euh… les amis ?" fit Shin peu sûre

Théo se réveilla et rougit en voyant le mage. Il se rappela son rêve et détourna le regard avant d'aller voir Shin.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant qui étaient assis tranquillement devant leur petit feu de camp.

 ** _"- bien le bonjour paladin."_**

 _"- salut frangin "_

Victoria grognait dans son coin en regardant Théo avec un regard qui en disait long. Le paladin ne comprenait pas et Bob était aussi perdu que lui.

 ** _"- vous souvenez vous de votre rêve de la nuit dernière ?"_**

"- Ô-ouais pourquoi ?" bredouille Théo

"- je-je comprend pas ce que ça a faire avec ta visite !" bafouilla Bob

 ** _"- eh bien mon fils disons juste que tu devrais faire plus attention à tes pouvoir de yeux dans ton sommeil_ " **

Bob ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce que la réalisation lui frappe à la tête. Il rougit au moins autant que sa robe de mage avant de se tourner vers Théo.

"- Théo" fit il

"- oui Bob ?"

"- c'était pas vraiment un rêve."

Théo mis du temps à comprendre avant de rougir et de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

 ** _"- c'était un spectacle plutôt distrayant je dois dire. Mais j'espère que vous serez plus doux avec mon fils pour le première fois"_**

"- LA FERME PAPA !"

 _"- j'aurais préféré l'apprendre de roi plutôt que de me faire entraîner dans les songes d'un démon pour le voir ! Je suis ta soeur quand même !"_

"- je sais… je suis désolé!"

 **"- en tout cas ta technique est à améliorer! Il faut que tu le prépare avant de commencer ! Après tu dois être plus doux, je veux pouvoir marcher le lendemain ! Fait en sorte qu'il se sente bien dès le début avec de bonne préliminaire !"**

 ** _"- j'aurais espérer que mon fils tombe amoureux d'une femme. La grossesse aurait était moins difficile."_**

"- comment ça ?" fit Bob un peu paniquer

"- VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS LA FERMER ? SURTOUT TOI PHILIPPE C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !" hurla Théo

 ** _"- un demi démon,quelque soit son sexe, peut avoir une descendance. C'est bien pour ça que l'église de la lumière prohibe TOUT rapport avec un demi démon et ceux quelque soit son sexe. Bonne chance fiston !"_**

Enoch prit victoria et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Théo avait la bouche grande ouverte et Bob était resté bugger sur l'information que venait de lui transmettre son père.

"- ça veut dire que je vais être grand père bientôt ?" fit enjouée Grunlek

"- et moi je serais le grand oncle !" fit Shin

Et Bob et Théo tombèrent dans les pommes.


End file.
